Menottée
by Hotladykisses
Summary: Inspiré par l'idée "Kalinda/Alicia, ramenée avec les menottes" , pendant le Good Wife Ficathon de février 2012 organisé par sweetjamielee sur Live Journal. Une histoire légère et un peu érotique.


**Titre original : **Delivered

**Auteur : **lunchinanelevator

**Traducteur : **hotladykisses (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)

* * *

Kalinda est souriante lorsque le policier du tribunal ouvre les menottes d'Alicia, et le temps qu'elles arrivent à la voiture, ses lèvres dessinent ce qui ne peut être décrit que comme un large sourire.

« Oh, ça va_._ » grogne Alicia. Kalinda Sharma arborant un _large_ sourire. Elle lève les yeux au ciel. C'était déjà une longue journée avant cela, et elle n'a nullement à supporter les bêtises de Kalinda.

« Je n'ai rien dit. »

Alicia se glisse sur le siège passager, boucle sa ceinture de sécurité, et retire ses chaussures tandis que Kalinda sort la voiture du parking. C'est plus fort qu'elle ses chevilles sont engourdies et gonflées, et, elle le reconnaît, elle aime la sécurité que lui procure le fait d'être enfermée dans la voiture, comme si soudain il n'y avait plus que Kalinda au monde, comme si c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin dans son monde. « Tu peux parler. Ca fait combien de fois que je te sors de là ? Trois ? Quatre ?

- Oui. C'est bon d'être de l'autre côté.

- J'en suis sûre » souffle Alicia, vexée, en regardant par la fenêtre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Quelle affaire ?

- Guttman. »

Kalinda fait une embardée et manque de peu le trottoir. Alicia lui attrape le coude tandis qu'elle écrase le frein de sa botte. « C'est Abernathy qui t'a fait arrêter pour outrage à magistrat ? Dis-moi que tu plaisantes.

- Non, c'est ma faute. J'ai juste perdu patience.

- Vraiment ? » murmure Kalinda en redémarrant. Elle tourne en direction de l'entrée de la voie express Eisenhower. « Toi ?

- Je suis incapable de dire si tu es en train de te moquer. » Alicia réalise qu'elle agrippe toujours le coude de Kalinda et le lâche. Sa main retombe sur son genou. Kalinda lui lance un regard oblique pendant une seconde, puis ses yeux retournent se poser sur la route.

« Continue.

- Quand ils ont fait comparaître son frère, le gamin anarchiste – tu te souviens, tu lui as parlé…

- Jordan.

- Oui. Abernathy favorisait tellement l'accusation, il continuait de rejeter mes objections, et je crois que j'ai dû lever les yeux au ciel une fois ou deux de trop. Ce qui fait qu'il était à cran, et quand il a déclaré recevable ce qui n'était de toute évidence qu'un ouï-dire…

- Tu as perdu ton sang-froid.

- Oui.

- J'aurais voulu être là. » Kalinda change de file, se glisse entre deux camions comme si elle ne les voyait même pas, et s'oriente vers leur sortie.

« Contente que tu n'aies pas pu.

- Il faut déjà le faire pour mettre Abernathy dans cet état. Tu as de quoi être fière.

- C'était humiliant. » Alicia se cache le visage dans les mains. « Ils m'ont vraiment passé les menottes en plein tribunal. »

Elle sent que la voiture s'arrête, et lorsqu'elle ôte les mains de son visage, elle réalise que Kalinda s'est garée sur le parking d'une station BP. Elle regarde Kalinda, qui l'observe avec une intensité familière, et se sent rougir.

« Quoi ?

- Tu ne peux pas raconter un truc pareil pendant que je _conduis_. » La voix de Kalinda est plus basse que d'habitude, et lorsqu'elle se penche vers elle et l'embrasse, c'est avec une ardeur qui donne l'impression à Alicia que tout son corps étincelle comme une guirlande de Noël. « Tu cherches à nous tuer toutes les deux ? » Kalinda embrasse Alicia derrière l'oreille, râcle sa gorge de ses dents.

Alicia met une seconde à comprendre. « J'ignorais ça de toi.

- Sais-tu à quel point c'était excitant », murmure Kalinda, « de te voir traverser cette salle ?

- N…non. » soupire Alicia tandis que Kalinda entreprend de lui déboutonner son chemisier.

- Pourquoi tu crois que je suis venue te chercher ?

- Je croyais que c'était parce que tu tenais à moi. » Les doigts de Kalinda se faufilent sous son soutien-gorge, et Alicia en a le souffle coupé.

« Oui, aussi. »

Les doigts de Kalinda sont agréables, la sensation de détente, un soulagement après cette longue journée. Alicia veut prendre le visage de Kalinda dans ses mains et l'attirer pour l'embrasser, mais Kalinda lui attrape les deux poignets – pour quelqu'un de si menu, elle est d'une force et d'une agilité agaçantes.

« N'y pense même pas. » Le sourire de Kalinda est inédit et presque absurdement sexy. Ses yeux brillent.

« Kalinda… » gémit Alicia tandis que son amante la mordille avidement le long de la gorge.

« Ils ne s'attendront pas à ce qu'on soit revenues au bureau avant au moins une heure. » Kalinda embrasse Alicia longuement et profondément, puis recule, le regard interrogateur. Alicia esquisse un infime signe de tête pour acquiescer, le mieux qu'elle puisse faire compte tenu de tous ses nerfs en éveil, de la pulsation si intense de son cœur et de son sexe. Kalinda bascule du siège conducteur sur les genoux d'Alicia tout en l'embrassant sans répit. Alicia soupire et laisse sa tête basculer en arrière. « Jusque là, tu es toute à moi. » murmure Kalinda juste sous l'oreille d'Alicia.


End file.
